Blackwater Conversation
by princess2010
Summary: I'm hurting, she helped me.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot. (:**

**Tell me what you think,**

"I hate you," she said, laying down in the bed beside me. I am still healing from the battle and the last person I want to see is her.

"I hate you too, no worries," I say, trying and failing to get away from her.

"Wow, there tiger; chill," she said, gently grabbing my arm. I look back at her and fall back onto the bed beside Leah.

"Why are you here Leah?" I asked, running my unbroken hand through my hair.

"Just chillin with my Alpha," she said, laughing slightly.

"I'm not you're alpha."

"Maybe not right now, but soon; I've got a feeling about you," she said, smiling slightly.

"Okay," I say, slowly. I roll onto my side and look at her. "You know if you weren't such a bitch, you might be beautiful," I say, unbashfully.

"Well, if you weren't such a dick," she said, turning to face me, "nope, not even then." She smirked and rolled back over onto her back.

"So, what's Sam and Emily doing today?" I asked, seriously. She grumbled and rolled onto her other side.

"Probably baking stupid shit, like those stupidly good muffins," she said, using one hand to illustrate what she was talking about. I grabbed her hand and put it back down to her side.

"Calm down, I was just wondering," I whispered in her ear. She laughed nervously and turned around to face me. She looked in my eyes and for a second, she truly looked beautiful. She smirked and put one arm on my good side and none on my bad. She gave me a half hug and I swear; it was better than Bella's.

"Well, I have to go patrol for the fagmister. I'll be back later," she kissed my cheek and left my room.

_Wow, I think I love Leah Clearwater…_

**So, tell me if you like it or not. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just the sequel to the Blackwater Conversation. **

**I was kind of in love when I read it again so, here you go. 3**

**

* * *

**

"Sup, jackass?" Leah said, strolling in my room at 3:00 A.M.

"Why're you here?" I grumbled, trying to sit up.

"Chill, asswipe. I told you I would come back," she smiled and pushed me back down on the bed. I grumbled and fell back down. She sat on the floor beside me, indian style. She placed her one arm by my head and the other one was rubbing my casted arm.

I smiled, "You know I cant feel that, right?"

"Yeah, I got that," she said, not moving her hand away.

"Okay then," I laughed and closed my eyes.

"Why's Sam such an ass to me?" She asked, waking me slightly.

"Probably because you're such a bitch to him?" I said as a question.

"Maybe. but I have a reason to be a bitch, what's his reason for being a dickwad?"

"Probably easier for him to be cussed at then to be..well cussed at for different reasons." I saw her flinch but o'well. It was true.

"Well, I do hate him."

"No you dont," I sighed.

"I KNOW!" She groaned before falling onto her back. I leaned over the bed to look at her.

"It's okay though. If it helps. I still love the girl that is in love with our mortal enemy."

"Yeah, that is probably close or worser than my problem."

"Is worser a word?" I asked, leaning back on my bed.

"Probably not, o'well." It was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Do you want anything?"

"Eh, not really. After you barged in, I'm not so tired anymore," I said, rolling my eyes. She sat up and looked at me. Her eyes were so beautiful...

_WOW! DUDE. STOP! _I told myself. I looked away to look out the window. She sighed and got up.

"Where're you going bambi?" I asked, turning to look at her. She was by my closet, pulling sheets out.

"I'm sleeping over. My mom doesnt give a shit and Billy doesnt either. Plus, I want to keep a good eye on my Alpha," She was winking. She layed the blankets down, along with an old pillow. She went to my dresser and pulled some of my old basketball shorts out. I have seen Leah naked plenty of times but I think it would be better if she wouldn't get undressed in my room.

"Leah..."

"Oh, come on! I am changing my pants, chill," she said, shaking out of her little shorts. I looked at her legs. They were a perfect tan color, going on for miles until it reached her perfectly round ass. Her underwear said 'BE HAPPY!' on the butt and they were yellow. I watched the yellow fabric disappear under a red color. They might have disappeared but other things were popping up.

"At least we know you're not paralyzed," She said. I growled and she just laughed. She layed down on the floor. Something was moving at the end of the blanket.

"Leah, what're you doing?"

"What-oh, you mean rubbing my feet together?" I nodded, "I do that in order to go to sleep. Either that or rock the bed," my eyes glazed over at the image of Leah 'rocking the bed', "Seriously Jake? Put Mr. Scruffy away," She laughed and flipped over onto her other side. I sighed and turned the way she did so that, if I looked down, I saw her round ass.

_Of course my eyes stayed down..._

_

* * *

_

**So, what'd you think? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Next Chapter!

* * *

She slid a blue tank top over top of her tanned back. I rolled over on my bed, adjusting things. When I turned around, Leah was smirking at me with her hands on her hips.

"Morning Sunshine," She said. The song changed and her eyes widened, "I love this song!" She ran over to the radio and turned it up, singing along.

_My, oh, my, you're so good looking_  
_Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends_  
_But I've not tasted all you're cooking_  
_Who are you when I'm not looking_

She shook her hips to the music.

_Do you pour a little something on the rocks_  
_Slide down the hallway in your socks_  
_When you undress, do you leave a path_  
_Then sing through your nose in a bubble bath_

I smiled hugely when she sunk halfway down.

_My, oh, my, you're so good looking_  
_Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends_  
_But I've not tasted all you're cooking_  
_Who are you when I'm not looking_

Her eyes were closed, still dancing and singing.

_I want to know, I want to know, I want to know_

I kept smiling.

_Do you break things when you get mad_  
_Eat a box of chocolate cause you're feeling bad_  
_Do you paint your toes cause you bite your nails_  
_And call up mama when all else fails_

That whole verse sounded like her..

_Who are you when I'm not around_  
_When the door is locked and the shades are down_  
_Do you listen to your music quietly_  
_And when it feels just right are you thinking of me?_

I really like this song..

_I want to know, I want to know, I want to know_

Oh god..

_My, oh, my, you're so good looking_  
_But who are you when I'm not looking_

She fell to the ground when the song was over and looked at me with her amazing dark brown eyes, capturing me completely. I sat there for a second, just listening to her steady heart and heavy breathing.

"Good song," She said, smiling when she caught her breath. She stood up and turned the radio down.

"Get up, cripple." She said, pulling the blankets off of me. I groaned.

"Leah, seriously? Half of my body is shattered. Not to mention my heart," I said, knowing she would have a snarky comment.

She put her 'Leah Scowl' on her face, "Dont gay this up."

"You know?" I said, honestly, "If you didnt always put that scowl on your face, you'd be looking pretty fine right now. But, o'well." She smugly smiled and turned around. When she faced me again, she was smiling beautifully.

"Dont be an ass Jacob and screw this up. We have a meeting at Sam's, he has important news. He's probably going to say he's marrying the old hag," She said, smiling throughout the whole thing. I chuckled and attempted getting up. She sighed drastically then helped me up, me wincing the whole way.

"Why do I have to go? Shouldn't he have said that I didnt have to go?"

"I dont know, I went patrolling around six and he popped in 'Meeting at twelve. Jared's patrolling now,' then popped out," She said, using her Sam voice for his part. I laughed and closed my eyes from the pain from my rib. When I opened them, Leah was looking at me with concern.

"Are you sure you want to go? I could call Sam and say I'll tell you whats going on when I get back?" She said, pushing me back down on the bed. Before I could respond, she was talking again. "Okay, that sounds good. I'll be back in about an hour." And she left.

I eventually fell asleep. waking up when I heard my door open and someone climbing in bed with me. She curled up into my side and started crying. I didnt say anything, just wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer.

"It's okay, it's okay," I whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Th-They're getting ma-married," she whispered out. I paused, then continued rubbing her back.

That night I fell asleep with a crying, broken hearted Leah in my arms.

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

I spent the entire night with Leah in my arms. She woke me up halfway through the night, she started crying from her dream and cluthed at me. I sighed sadly and lifted her to lay on my chest. She didnt object and curled up in a ball on my chest, gathering all the warmth she could. When I woke up, Leah was still on my chest. Her face was stained with tears and I could see a few stray ones and I quickly wiped them away. She smiled softly and opened one eye.

"What's up?" She whispered. I chuckled and ran my hand down her back. She shivered from my touch and I smirked.

"Having a pretty good morning, what about you?" I said the truth and she blushed.

"Eh, its okay. I better go call my mom and Sam. I have to 'apologize'," she said the last part sarcastically and quickly got out of bed. It felt cold without her.

I mentally slapped myself. _It only feels cold when Bella's gone. Think about Bella. Bella has brown hair. So does Leah-SHIT! _

"What for?" I asked, sitting up. My body wasnt hurting as much as it used to but I stll ahd some bad pains. I winced when I put to much pressure on my leg. She sighed and helped me up.

"I sort of threw a bowl of cold soup on Emily. Sam was pissed so I called him a monkey's pimpley ass and told them never to talk to me again. Your dad and Seth were trying to hold back laughs while my mom was smirking. I just left and came here," she said the last part softly and I smiled at the memory of her in my arms. She blushed again and left the room with a soft 'be back'.

"So, what're we doing today?" I asked when she came back upstairs.

"I dont know. Sam said something about me talking to Emily, you want to sit with me while I call her?" She said, holding the cordless phone in her hand and smirking. Thats when I noticed what she was wearing. My shirt and my basketball shorts that fit right now. She looked so tiny. I smirked and looked up at her.

"You look good in my clothes," she blushed and looked at the phone then back at me, "yeah, I'll sit with you. Then we are watching some scary movies or someshit," I said, scooting over a little so she could sit with me. She sat down, sighed nervously, then started dialing.

"Hey Emily," she streched the first word, "Sam told me you wanted something?"

"Yeah, uhm, I know this is awkward and everything but you are the closest thing I have to a sibling.." Emily drifted off.

"And..?" Leah said, egging her on.

"Well, even with everything that has happened, you are still my bestfriend. Would you like to, uh, be my, uh, maid of honor?" The phone hit the floor. Leah was looking at me then she was shaking. She quickly picked up the phone.

"How _dare _you fucking ask me if I wanted to go to my fucking cousin and ex boyfriends wedding, much less the fucking maid of honor! You know how fucking ironic this is, Jacob?" Leah asked me. I slowly shook my head. She laughed coldly. "Well, one minute Emily is my maid of honor at my wedding; and now she asked me if I wanted to be her maid of honor. _She's marrying the guy that I was in love with until she fucking ruined it!_" She quickly hung the phone up and slammed it on my bed. She knew it would break if she did that, I'm quessing. She looked up and me and her eyes were betraying the 'happy' smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically, "no you're not. I can tell. When you're upset or mad, you dont talk. You think you'll say something stupider than what made you mad in the first place," she rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'll be back. Look nice," and with that she left.

I felt even colder.

"Leah, Leah, Leah," I said, shaking my head, "what're you doing to me?"


End file.
